Terjemahan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Haruka butuh bantuan menerjemahkan tugasnya, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa setelahnya, ia juga sekaligus menerjemahkan isi hati Rin... Humor gagal, lemon gagal juga (jelas M-rated). RnR, please? ;)


***Ehem... Saya terinspirasi sama salah satu thread soal jurusan kuliah di FFn World, jadi harap maklum kalau saya sangat bacot soal deskrip dan pake diksi aneh-aneh di fanfiksi ini (dan membuat humornya jadi garing – maaf, ini paduan dari jurusan apa aja udah ga jelas lol #ditabok). Udah lama juga gak nulis M-rated, jadi blushing-blushing ga jelas sendiri pas nulisnya ini~ (and obviously, M for lemon). As always, Free! itu punya KyoAni, Kiseki itu punya GReeeeN, High Speed! itu punya Kouji Ouji, dan ficnya punya saia. RnR, anyone?* **

_...besok, aku 'kan mencintaimu lebih dari hari ini,  
…karena perasaan ini tak lagi bisa berhenti.  
...bahkan hari ini, aku pun mencintaimu,  
...namun kata-kata pun membeku, tak sanggup mengutarakannya..._

Iwatobi, musim panas 2013.

Di tengah tumpukan buku dan kenaikan temperatur musim panas yang menggila itu, Haruka mencoba menyemangati otot _levator palpebrae_-nya dalam hati, sekedar agar kesadarannya terjaga.

"Sedikit lagi," pikirnya, mencoba munafik sejenak. Sejak kapan standar pengukurannya berubah sangat drastis sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menganggap dua puluh lima lembar tugas _honyaku_ ini sebagai tugas yang "sedikit"? Oke, secara matematis, tumpukan kertas itu hanya beberapa milimeter tebalnya. Namun siapa sangka sesuatu yang cuma beberapa milimeter ini bisa membuang ribuan detik waktu berharganya sehingga bisa dikonversi menjadi jam? Sekarang, harusnya, ia tengah menenggelamkan diri di kolam renang, menikmati wangi campuran klorin dan H2O yang sangat lekat di benaknya, mungkin bersama Makoto atau Nagisa, atau Rei?

Namun hancur sudah harapannya menghabiskan musim panas dengan latihan, karena toh mereka sudah kalah dalam perlombaan antar-prefektur beberapa waktu lalu. Terkutuklah manajer klub renang mereka yang entah mengapa memutuskan menjadi anak baik-baik dan berubah sikap menjadi sok menggurui kakak kelas mereka dalam hal akademik, mungkin terpengaruh si mantan model _gravure_ - oh, maaf, maksudnya guru pembimbing mereka - Amakata-sensei?

"Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, bukannya PR musim panas kalian masih menumpuk ya? Sampai kalian membuktikan padaku bahwa PR kalian selesai, tidak ada latihan rutin, titik!"

_Cih._

Maka ia pun mau tak mau menurut, meski dalam hati ia dongkol luar biasa. Tugas-tugas sekolah ini nampak tak berguna di dunia nyata, pikirnya. Misalnya, untuk apa seorang siswa SMA belajar menerjemahkan berita soal _coup d'etat_ yang terjadi di negeri seberang dari bahasa Jepang ke Bahasa Inggris? Toh, di Inggris sana pun ia pikir hanya politisi yang berurusan dengan hal beginian. Yang penting bisa bicara dan membaca saja sudah cukup, kan? Mereka toh tak akan keluar negeri atau bertemu situasi yang mengharuskan kemampuan bahasa Inggris sempurna. Haruka, misalnya, benci birokrasi (dan tak mungkin seseorang bisa melanglang buana tanpa melalui sedikit pun birokrasi? Bahkan diplomat saja tidak bisa), selain itu ia pengidap akrofobia.

Namun sekeras apapun Haruka mengutuk tugas terjemahan tersebut, toh tugas-tugasnya tak bakal selesai sendiri. Sialnya, ribuan halaman kamus Jepang - Inggris yang diklaim sebagai "kamus terlengkap" saja tak bisa membantunya. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah meminta bantuan. Tapi, pada siapa?

Untuk sejenak, saraf korteksnya melewatkan nama "Makoto" pada sulkus sentralisnya. Oke, pikir Haruka kemudian. Tangannya meraih ponselnya, namun saraf lainnya membuatnya ingat bahwa Makoto bahkan tak bisa membedakan "_they're_" dengan "_their_", dan "_it's_" dengan "_its_". Tidak, terima kasih. Makoto masih bisa membantunya di tugas Biologinya sih.

Meminta bantuan pada Nagisa? Maksudnya, meminta bantuan pada adik kelasnya yang nilai ujiannya tak pernah jauh dari angka dua dan tiga dari skala lima, dan dalam kasus kemampuan berbahasa Inggris, selalu mendapat angka satu? Haruka bergidik sebentar, tentunya karena ia merasa jijik akan pemikiran itu.

Rei kelihatannya paham bahasa Inggris, kalau kunjungannya ke kediaman keluarga Ryugazaki adalah indikasi. Tumpukan bukunya berbahasa Inggris semua, dengan subjek yang tak ia mengerti. Tapi tentu saja sebagai kakak kelas ia masih punya gengsi, ia tak akan minta tolong semudah itu pada adik kelasnya. Alasan lainnya, meskipun ia paham Rei adalah penjaga rahasia yang baik, ia tak ingin Gou tahu. Bisa mati ia kalau ia ketahuan minta tolong anak kelas satu oleh Rin.

...sebentar, Rin?

Kilat imajiner menyala di otak Haruka. Peduli setan dengan rasa malu, toh kalau ia ketahuan minta tolong Rei oleh Gou, ia akan lebih dipermalukan oleh Rin kalau mereka bertemu kelak (jangan anggap remeh ikatan adik-kakak, tentunya). Apalagi Rin kan memang pernah tinggal di Australia, jadi sangat wajar jika bahasa Inggrisnya bagus.

Jemarinya menggeser layar ponsel pintar biru di tangannya, lalu ia menyentuh layar itu berulang kali, mengetik sebuah pesan, pendek saja.

"Rin. Bantu aku."

Aneh, pesan tersebut susah sekali terkirim. Haruka yang kesal pun memainkan _status bar_ di layar ponselnya, mematikan dan menghidupkan jaringan data. Beberapa menit kemudian, layar ponselnya memunculkan notifikasi.

"Email terkirim"

Siapa sangka jaringan generasi keempat dengan sinyal penuh begitu bisa begitu lambatnya dalam urusan sederhana seperti berkirim email (dan emailnya pun isinya hanya teks belaka. Tak perlu puluhan _megabyte_, kan?). Di saat yang genting begini pula.

Untungnya, _downstream_ jaringan tersebut lebih baik daripada _upstream_-nya. Tuh, beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya sudah bergetar.

"Matsuoka Rin: Ada apa? Heh, tumben sekali. Mau bertemu dimana?"

Layar ponsel biru itu pun kembali disentuh pemiliknya.

"Kau saja datang ke sini."

Interaksi sosial yang singkat, padat, namun tepat sasaran, bukan? Toh nanti Rin bisa menebak sendiri apa yang bisa ia bantu setelah tiba di tempatnya. Pikiran lainnya pun muncul di otak Haruka, yang kedua ini membuatnya gemetaran.

Kencan berdua dengan Rin, di kamar.

Tidak. Ia bukan homofobia, ia bahkan mengizinkan Rei dan Nagisa pacaran. Tapi ia sendiri bukan homoseksual.

Aquasexual_, mungkin, kalau ia diizinkan mendeskripsikan seksualitasnya dengan kosa katanya sendiri?_

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu perenang bergigi hiu itu tiba di rumahnya, sembari mencicil tugas lain, mungkin? Ia berharap dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugas lainnya itu, ia bisa "melupakan" Rin barang sejenak.

...dan berhasil. Sampai-sampai, pintu depan rumahnya digedor pun ia tak merespon hingga beberapa menit kemudian, saat Rin mengiriminya email. Dua biji, pula.

"Matsuoka Rin: Buka pintunya, bedebah"

"Matsuoka Rin: Sinyal LTE di Iwatobi jelek amat, sih"

Setelah menerima dua buah email tersebut, Haruka pun melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya, membukakan pintu bagi Rin. Sebenarnya pintunya tidak dikunci, sih. Tapi mengingat isi email kedua Rin benar adanya, akan lebih cepat kalau ia langsung membukakan pintu ketimbang membalas email Rin menyuruhnya membuka pintu sendiri. Sinyal buruk adalah salah satu alasan Haruka malas membawa ponselnya kemana-mana.

_Salah siapa pakai operator murahan._

"Cih, pintunya tidak dikunci ternyata. Jadi, ada apa?," tanya Rin, setelah beberapa milimeter dari pintu kayu itu terbuka, hingga wajah Haruka terlihat.

"Masuklah. Aku butuh bantuan terjemahan," balas Haruka. Iris birunya terlihat berbinar saat ia mengizinkan Rin masuk, tapi toh ekspresinya tetap dingin.

"Kenapa tidak bilang di email? Cih, sudahlah. Untung aku baru saja meng-_install_ kamus Jepang-Inggris," balas Rin kemudian.

Mereka pun terdiam sampai mereka tiba ke ruang belajar Haruka. Rin memang bukan pakar membaca ekspresi Haruka layaknya Makoto, sih, namun ia tahu bahwa ia dipersilakan duduk lewat tatapan Haruka yang menatapnya, kemudian menatap _tatami_ di bawahnya. Rin kemudian duduk, sembari membaca beberapa lembar tugas yang sudah dikerjakan Haruka. Beberapa lembar berita menarik perhatiannya, hingga tanpa sadar sebuah senyum licik tergurat di bibirnya.

"RUU Pernikahan Sesama Jenis di Thailand Mengundang Kontroversi"

"Ratu Elizabeth II Setujui Pernikahan Sesama Jenis"

Senyuman itu tak hilang dari bibirnya sampai Haruka kembali dari dapur dengan dua gelas _oolongcha_. Hal itu membuat sang perenang berambut biru heran.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, _mental asylum_ jauh dari Iwatobi," desis Haruka kemudian. "Sekarang bantu aku menerjemahkan berlembar-lembar berita ini ke bahasa Inggris".

"Heh. Bilang minta bantuan begitu, tapi _vocabulary_-mu sendiri tidak jelek," balas Rin, menunjuk pada kata "_mental asylum_" yang diucapkan Haruka barusan. Haruka tak membalasnya, namun hanya menunjuki beberapa bagian yang menurutnya agak sulit. Berita soal _coup d'etat_ itu, misalnya.

_...dan tentu saja membantu orang keras kepala macam Haruka menjadi sumber kambuhnya migrain Rin. _

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau aksi yang sudah dilakukan, cukup memakai _simple past_! Ngapain kau masih pakai _past participle_?", desis Rin.

"Yang kumengerti seperti itu," balas Haruka kemudian. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengoreksi pekerjaannya, bersyukur karena dalam lima ribu empat ratus detik, dua puluh lima lembar tugasnya sudah berkurang menjadi lima lembar saja. Ya, sisa dua berita yang belum diterjemahkan, dan selesailah tugas bahasa Inggris musim panasnya.

Dua berita itu mungkin biasa saja untuk Haruka, namun untuk Rin (yang nampaknya menganggap gestur platonik Haruka padanya sebagai gestur romantis), kedua berita itu membuat wajahnya sewarna dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Oke, dua berita lagi. Kita istirahat dulu," ujar Haruka. "Ini, minumlah."

Rin kemudian menenggak _oolongcha_ yang dibawa Haruka barusan. Setelah itu, keheningan memenuhi ruangan yang merupakan bagian dari rumah berarsitektur Jepang itu. Rumah Haruka memang tidak pernah direnovasi sejak beberapa generasi lalu, tak seperti rumah tetangganya yang kebanyakan telah dipugar menjadi modern.

Entah mengapa, rumah itu membawa atmosfir berbeda bagi Rin. Ketenangan bercampur nostalgia ia rasakan sejak ia menjejakkan kaki kembali di rumah itu. Sudah berapa tahun ya, sejak ia terakhir kali datang ke sini?

Tak tahan dengan kesunyian itu, Rin pun bersuara. "Rumahmu tak pernah berubah, ya."

"Untuk apa diubah? Begini saja sudah nyaman, kok," balas Haruka kemudian. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya... Ingat saja, sudah lama aku tidak datang ke sini," jawab Rin asal. "Sudah berapa tahun, ya..."

"Lima tahun. Sejak kau berangkat ke Australia," ujar Haruka kemudian, datar tanpa emosi.

"Dan sifatmu pun masih tak berubah. Kalau bicara, datar sekali, seperti papan dupleks," ujar Rin kemudian, dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca dengan mudah oleh Haruka.

"Kau yang berubah," balas Haruka lagi. "Sekarang kau mulai kembali pada dirimu yang dulu sih..."

Kemudian Rin berharap telinganya tak tengah memainkan trik auditori kepadanya.

"...aku menyukainya."

Wajah Rin kemudian memerah. "M-Maksudmu?"

"Aku lebih suka kau yang dulu. Entah mengapa," balas Haruka. Yah, tak sepenuhnya salah juga sih. Rin jugalah yang mulai menjauhi mereka dulu.

"...dan karena nampaknya kau telah melupakan kejadian yang dulu itu, kau kembali lagi pada dirimu yang dulu. Aku lega," lanjut Haruka, wajahnya tetap tenang. Iris birunya menyembunyikan sejuta emosi, memang, namun Rin tak bisa membacanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita lanjutkan," balas Rin, ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Haruka, entah mengapa, menurut.

Judul pertama pun mulai dikerjakan Haruka, dan mengerjakan kedua berita ini, lagi-lagi, mentransformasi wajah Rin menjadi kepiting rebus.

"_Ne_, Rin.'Homoseksual' bahasa Inggrisnya apa? Apa itu kata benda?"

Dengan santainya, Haruka memintanya menerjemahkan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang "tabu" untuknya. Sejak di Australia, Rin sadar bahwa ia tak bisa mengencani wanita, dan ia pun sadar bahwa budaya Jepang tak seliberal Australia. Maka saat mendengar kata berawalan abjad kedelapan itu keluar layaknya air dari mulut Haruka (yang mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi pula), wajahnya pun memerah.

"_Homosexual_. Dalam konteks kalimat ini, kata itu menjadi kata benda, jadi kau bisa menggantinya menjadi '_it_'. Lebih mudah jika kau menggabungkannya dengan beberapa kata yang terkait menjadi sebuah _clause_, sih...," ujar Rin, yang entah mengapa bicaranya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hening. Haruka pun menulis kembali, sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat ia kebingungan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rin, mengapa responmu jadi berubah?," tanya Haruka.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Lanjutkan saja bekerjanya!," balas Rin kemudian. Rin bisa bersumpah bahwa jutaan _neuron_ di otaknya saat ini tengah berkelahi, antara mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang homoseks dan telah mencintai Haruka selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, atau diam saja dan melupakan semuanya?

Haruka menurut, lagipula mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya. Selain itu, tidak enak juga kalau menahan Rin lama-lama. Namun entah mengapa, ia terpancing untuk membuat Rin bertahan lebih lama. Tentu saja, ia tak mengatakannya.

Berita selanjutnya pun ia selesaikan dengan baik (baca: penuh dengan adegan wajah memerah dan pedasnya komentar Rin). Dua puluh lima lembar tugas yang terdiri dari dua belas berita luar negeri itu pun, tandas dalam dua jam.

"Terima kasih," ujar Haruka kemudian. "Nanti, aku minta _file_ APK kamus yang barusan. Berguna sekali," lanjutnya.

Rin pun melempar ponselnya pada Haruka sembari berdiri. "Nih. Cari sendiri _file_-nya. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu."

Setelah diberi akses pada ponsel Rin, ia pun mencari aplikasi manajer berkas pada ponsel tersebut. Ponsel mereka operatornya sama, jadi seharusnya menunya pun sama, kan?

_Tapi ia lupa bahwa yang sedang ia gunakan adalah sebuah _smartphone_. _

Ia tak tahu yang mana aplikasi pengatur berkas di ponsel Rin, dan secara tak sengaja ia malah membuka galeri di ponsel berbasis Android itu. Isi galerinya, entah mengapa membuat wajah Haruka memerah.

Galeri pada ponsel itu menampilkan foto-fotonya, yang entah bagaimana bisa dan kapan Rin dapatkan. Ada fotonya saat ia masih satu tim dengan Rin, ada juga foto-fotonya saat ia berenang, juga foto-fotonya dengan klub renang SMA Iwatobi.

Haruka sekarang bingung, antara harus marah karena Rin melanggar privasinya atau bahagia karena...

Belum sempat pikirannya berhenti, Rin sudah kembali dari kamar mandi. Si perenang bergigi tajam itu pun kaget karena Haruka tengah menatap layar ponselnya tajam-tajam.

...dan ponselnya tengah menampilkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terlihat oleh Haruka. Cih, aplikasi perlindungan dengan password yang ia pasang dari _Play Store_ ternyata tidak berguna.

"A-A-Apa itu?," tanya Rin kemudian.

Haruka menjawab kalem. "Galeri. Mau mencari pengatur berkas, tapi tidak a-mmmpf"

Rin berjongkok, mendekati Haruka, dan mendiamkan Haruka dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Haruka, yang tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini, merasa kaget. Ponsel Rin yang ada di genggamannya jatuh ke lantai kayu di ruangan tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

Haruka tentu saja bingung, mengapa Rin tiba-tiba menciumnya begini. Seingatnya, Rin kan benci padanya sejak ia mengalahkannya di duel mereka dulu. Haruka memang bukan pakar emosi manusia, namun setidaknya ia paham, orang yang saling benci tidak berciuman, kan?

"R-Rin..."

"Bonus dariku... Sekarang, kita belajar _pronunciation_," balas Rin, nafasnya masih tersengal setelah ia melepaskan diri dari ciumannya barusan. Sedikit demi sedikit pakaian Haruka dibukanya, mengekspos tubuh Haruka yang langsing dan berkulit putih. Sebelum bergeser ke bagian bawah celananya, ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Haruka.

"Katakan '_I want you_...', hilangkan aksen Jepangmu," bisik Rin, seduktif. Haruka sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun di balik resistensinya itu ia menyadari satu hal:

_Ia tak membencinya, malah sebaliknya, tubuhnya menyukai hal yang dilakukan Rin padanya._

"_I... I want you..._," ujar Haruka, wajahnya memerah.

"_What do you want me to do, young master?_," tanya Rin kemudian, tangannya sudah merogoh isi celana Haruka, kemudian memainkannya. Organ itu telah memanjang, dan mulai basah. Ukurannya, menurut perkiraan Rin, sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Haruka terdiam. Yang benar saja, dalam situasi seperti ini, masak ia masih harus berbahasa Inggris?

"_W... Whatever..._"

Keluar juga akhirnya, satu dari sedikit kosakata bahasa Inggris yang bisa diucapkan dengan lancar oleh Haruka. Terima kasih, _game-game_ tanpa terjemahan yang sering dimainkannya bersama Makoto, batinnya.

"_I'm gonna be rough then...,_" bisik Rin kemudian. Suaranya boleh tegar, namun di matanya terselip kesedihan, persis lima tahun lalu, saat ia bertolak ke Australia. Ia tahu hal itu, sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Haruka.

Namun kemudian mata mereka bertemu, mengizinkan mereka bertukar emosi yang tak dapat mereka sampaikan dengan kata-kata. Haruka, yang dalam kebingungannya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia tak membenci Rin, juga sebenarnya menginginkan Rin untuk berada di dekatnya. Rin, yang cintanya pada Haruka tak lagi terbendung. Saat mereka beradu tatapan, mereka mencapai sebuah kesimpulan - tanpa suara, dalam keheningan.

Unspoken agreement, _tepatnya, dalam bahasa Inggris_.

Tangan Rin masih berada di tubuh bagian selatan Haruka, mengeksplorasi daerah terlarang itu. Permainannya tak berlangsung lebih lama, memang. Saat nafas Haruka berhembus lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia tahu bahwa Haruka akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

...dan tak semudah itu Rin mengizinkannya, kecuali ia mendapat sesuatu sebagai bayarannya.

_"I am showing you... The sight that you've never seen before...,"_ bisik Rin kemudian, satu-satu pakaiannya melayang. Haruka terbelalak.

Ia tahu, tubuh Rin memang atletis, dan tentu saja ia pernah melihat Rin telanjang dada - mereka kan perenang, dan akan sangat konyol jika seorang perenang menceburkan diri dengan pakaian lengkap. Namun entah mengapa, Rin yang berada di hadapannya terlihat berbeda.

Di matanya saat ini, Rin terlihat gagah. Buas. Seperti hiu yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

_Namun ia tak merasa takut, malah sebaliknya, ia merasa aman. _

_Karena ia tahu, Rin takkan menyakitinya tanpa alasan. _

_Takkan lagi, lebih tepatnya. _

_Biarlah semua yang telah lalu, berlalu, terkubur entah dimana sebagai kenangan. Bukan kenangan manis, memang, namun bukankah terlalu banyak makanan manis akan menyebabkan diabetes - dan akhirnya mematikan? _

"_Like what you see?_," ujar Rin kemudian.

Haruka hanya mengangguk. Kini yang ia tahu, Rin memberinya sebuah peluk dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya berangkat ke bagian selatan tubuh mereka, menyatukan mereka, meneruskan urusan yang belum selesai barusan. Haruka baru tahu bahwa ternyata organ milik Rin pun bernasib sama dengan miliknya.

_Panas, memanjang, dan lembab. _

Tak lama kemudian, Haruka mengerang, tak lagi kuat dengan serangan yang dilancarkan Rin pada tubuhnya. Rin paham sinyal itu.

_"Come for me, dear." _

...seketika, cairan kehidupan pun membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Haruka, kemudian Rin. Dilekatkan oleh cairan itu, mereka berdua pun tertidur hingga malam tiba.

_"I fucking love you, Haru. And I'm sorry. __For everything._" bisik Rin pada telinga Haruka, yang terdiam dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya pun kini memeluk si perenang berjuluk lumba-lumba itu, seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

Epilog

"Ne, Haru. Jadi, pilihan kita bertambah dua sekarang. Setelah Rio nanti, mau ke Thailand, atau ke Inggris?," tanya Rin pada Haruka, yang masih setengah sadar. Gara-gara kejadian yang barusan, ia jadi harus menginap di rumah Haruka (dan memaksa Nitori membuat alasan untuknya). Terkutuklah hormon testosteronnya yang hebat, pikirnya.

Haruka, yang sekarang tertelungkup, terdiam. Kemudian, Rin pun gagal bernafas sebentar setelah ia dilempari kertas kerja oleh Haruka, tepat di mukanya.

Ia tak tahu bahwa di balik punggungnya, wajah Haruka memerah, dan matanya berbinar.


End file.
